


Night Out

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Bathroom Sex, Coming In Pants, Eden’s twilight, M/M, handjobs, um this is literally just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andreil gets off in Eden’s bathroom! That’s! It!





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal title, I know. I’m sick pls go easy on me lmao

“What are you doing?” Andrew asked, his voice drowned and muffled over the crowd.

Eden’s was packed and blaring. The DJ was playing a top ten track list and for once Neil actually knew all the songs. He let number three skim over his overheated skin, closed his eyes and tipped his chin back.

“What do you mean?”

Andrew didn’t say anything. Neil opened his eyes to look at him across the L of the couch they were on. The red-blue-green lights danced off his silky blonde hair brilliantly, contrasting his black outfit.

Neil opened his mouth to speak but Nicky interrupted by stumbling over and catching himself on their table.

“ _Wowza_. I am wasted.”

“I noticed,” Neil said with a grin. Nicky made a dismissive hand gesture. He picked up a shot and downed it, reaching over to ruffle Neil’s hair affectionately before slipping into the crowd again.

Neil looked back to find Andrew still watching him and the smile slowly faded into something more private. “Okay?”

“Yes or no?”

Neil felt the tips of his ears go hot under his overgrown curls. He wasn’t sure what Andrew had in mind but he was open to just about anything. They hadn’t kissed since that morning and the hours passed like days.

“Yes, always.”

Andrew stood and tilted his head in the direction of the bathrooms. Neil jumped up after him, his foot catching on a table leg. Andrew’s hand was outstretched just enough to be an offering so he took it and followed. The bathroom was actually decent for a nightclub, but the floors were still sticky. One of the stalls was closed but Andrew still shoved him into the farthest one and locked the door behind them. Neil was promptly pinned to the wall and ravished by Andrew’s hot mouth. He hadn’t drank anything tonight but if he had, this still would’ve been hotter. Andrew licked inside his mouth with firm strokes and teasing bites. A breath of pause between kisses let slip a groan from Neil. He put his hand on Andrew’s jaw.

“There’s someone in here,” he whispered.

“Is it a yes or a no, Junkie?”

Neil grinned at him, giddy. “Seems like you’re the junkie to me. Yes.”

“I will leave you hard in this stall.”

Neil affected a nonchalant face. “How do you know I’m hard?”

Their bodies weren’t far apart, but they weren’t pressed together either. Andrew’s eyes flicked to his mouth and back up, something possessive holding in them. His hand pressed between Neil’s legs suddenly, squeezing. Neil started, half gasping and half laughing.

“Caught me.”

“I know you,” Andrew said, honest to the bone. A shiver ran down Neil’s spine.

“Yes.” He said quietly, sliding his hand into Andrew’s hair and tugging him so their mouths were close. “You do. Kiss me.”

Andrew did. Now, people were intermittently moving in and out, the door swinging on its hinges. Andrew didn’t care– the door was locked and Neil was so, so pliant in his hands.

He pressed Neil hard against the wall, half of his common sense telling him to crush him and the other half reminding him that if Neil was dead he might as well have been too. He bit his jawline softly, soothing him with small kisses trailing to his earlobe. He bit that, too. Neil dug his fingertips into his shoulders and held on.

“I want to get you off–“

“Yes,” Neil said. He paused, his mouth open over Andrew’s pulse point and laughed softly at himself. His skin was shivery-hot-cold under every touch. When Andrew’s hand slipped into his pants he latched his mouth above his collarbone and muffled a moan. He wanted to touch him but before he could ask he was flipped around, facing away from Andrew. He could feel his cock pressed against his ass and a moan poured from his throat anyway, desperate and pitiful.

“Okay?” Andrew bit into the junction of his shoulder and neck. Neil threw his head back onto Andrew’s shoulder and nodded fast. His mouth wouldn’t properly form a word. Andrew pushed his pants down a bit more and had Neil spit into his hand so that the friction wasn’t so bad. He was torn between pushing forward into his fist and grinding back onto the bulge in his jeans.

“Do you want to get off too?” Neil asked breathlessly. He needed to do something with his hands and he hoped it was making Andrew come. Andrew was kissing the skin behind his ear tenderly as he pumped Neil’s cock at a leisurely pace. He thought about it. He didn’t feel like being touched necessarily, but he still wanted Neil. His cock was aching between his legs and the only relief was Neil’s body against his.

“Not unless you can make me come in my pants,” Andrew answered. It was half a joke, that would be an uncomfortable mess on the drive home but Neil pushed back a bit harder then.

“Yes or no, ‘drew?” He gasped as Andrew simultaneously rubbed his thumb through his slit. He was wet enough to leave a trail between Andrew’s fingers.

“Yes,” Andrew bit into his ear. He sped his ministrations up a bit, twisting his hand around the head. Neil ground back onto him and his cock fit into the crevice of his ass as he did.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said quietly, holding onto Neil as he moved his hand faster. Neil made a high noise in the back of his throat and turned around halfway so that he could kiss him. That - this simple act of trust that had started everything - set them both off. Neil bent his knees slightly and pushed back into him roughly, kissing him with abandon.

“M’gonna come.” He said into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew’s hand gripped his hip and held him tight against him as he felt Neil’s cock swell in his hand.

Andrew gasped for a breath and said “me too.”

Neil’s body shuddered against his, his weight slumping onto him as they both came. He hurriedly cupped his fingers over Neil’s cock. He knew his orgasm was making a serious mess in his boxers and couldn’t bring himself to regret a single second. Neil panted hard and kissed him again, mouth hot and lazy.

“Open the door,” Andrew said, looking at him disdainfully because his hand was covered in cum. Neil kissed his cheek and let him out so he could rinse it. He stood beside him, looking at the top of his golden head in the mirror.

Andrew snatched a paper towel and dried his hands. “What?”

Neil slowly put his arms around him and kissed him once. “Nothing. That was wonderful.”

“Mm,” Andrew hummed indifferently, kissing him again. They made their way back to the table where everyone had regrouped. Aaron had both arms hugged around himself tightly and he looked sick.

“Can we go now?”

“What’s up yours?” Neil asked. Nicky cackled.

“He um... had to go to the bathroom.”

“Stop! I don’t even want to hear the word bathroom anymore.”

“He heard you,” Nicky finished, motioning to them. Andrew had his arm around Neil’s shoulders now and Neil was tucked into his side.

“So what? Fuck off and get over it.” Andrew said, unbothered. “We leaving?”

Nicky looked like he’d been slapped and Aaron still looked sick but they both followed them to the car.

Aaron didn’t say anything to them until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very very sick right now and had this in my drafts for like a week unable to edit it coherently but I finally did so here it is! Xoxo


End file.
